buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord (character)
This article is about the character. For the card, see Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord "Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord", also known as "Suzaku Kenran" while in his human disguise, is a character in the anime/manga of Future Card Buddyfight Hundred. He is one of Omni Lords. He is the secret Leader of the Buddyfight Club, an illegal underground Buddyfight ring which deals with the illegal selling and forfeiting of buddy monsters through bets in Buddyfights. The least loyal of the Omni Lords, he betrayed them twice but eventually remembered he was the one who asked Dynamis to form the group in the first place and redeemed himself by helping Gao destroy Yamigedo for good. His Core Gadget is his Omni Lord Emblem, which takes the form of a cyan orb. As Variable Cord, he is voiced by Roger Rhodes (English). As Suzaku Kenran, he is voiced by Ryan Luhning (English) and Kiuchi Hidenobu (Japanese). Appearance Variable Cord's main appearance is that of a large bipedal dragon, adorned with a primarily golden armor, where some parts cycle through various colors such as blue, green and purple. His arms are composed of large shoulders and upper arms, while his lower arms end with 5 blade-like white talons outlined with gold. He has 2 large wings which connect to the individual shoulder blades of his arms. His lower body is composed of 2 legs which end with 3 talons, which are tipped with red. His tail starts from the back of the waist, which quickly splits into 2 separate tails. His head is adorned with 6 horns, 3 on each side, while down the back of the head and neck, more horns lie, which can also cycle through colors. Overall, this serves to give Variable Cord an impressive, stunning and majestic look. When he has Dragonarms in its Soul, they levitate besides him rather than be "equipped" onto him. As Suzaku Kenran, when undercover as a runner for the Buddyfight Club, he wears a black t-shirt with dark colored jeans and jacket. He also wears a cap as well. When he appears in the Buddyfight Club, he wears a yellow, purple and orange colored toga, along with various ornaments. He also carries an orange fan. In either version of his human form, he has pink hair with purple and yellow highlights. Personality While disguised as Kenran, he is an overall calm, collected and respectful, but that's only a facade. He strongly dislikes being deceived, such as when Sofia lied about her Buddy monster and he is not above attacking people outside of a Buddyfight, striking Sofia when she angered him. When Buddyfighting he keeps his calmer facade until he Buddy calls himself, after which he can become slightly malicious and sadistic. Variable Cord is rather self-centered, as he was more worried about returning home than helping reseal Yamigedo and later betrayed the group to support Kyoya, however he has no problem accepting when he does a mistake and is willing to correct said mistake. Anime Biography He first appears around Cho Nagoya, in his human form, during H Episode 17 under another disguise in order to sell invitations to unsuspecting buddyfighters or strong fighters who could be of interest to the Club. His deal with Sofia Sakharov was interrupted by Rouga Aragami and Tasuku Ryuenji, who both want invitations into the Club. Suzaku takes an interest in Jack as he offers both Rouga and Tasuku an invitation each (Sofia stealing one in the commotion). Later, during the night at a local castle where the Club was organized, he was challenged by Death Shido (Sofia) for info on his buddy, rumored to be one of the Omni Lords. Death Shido and Suzaku fought, with him showing off Star Dragon World as his main world. Variable makes his first appearance, in his true form, being Buddy-Called during the match. He added 9 cards from his hand to his Soul, 5 of which were Dragonarms, exponentionally increasing his power and abilities. Using his Variable Typhoon attack, he decimited more then half of Death Shido's Life in one attack. Despite Death Shido's best attempt to destroy it, his "Master Protection" ability proved too much for her to overcome and she was quickly defeated on the next turn. As per the rules of the Buddyfight Club, he attempted to take Death Shido's buddy only to call her out on their deal since she was using a Hundred Demon as her buddy, angering him as they had an agreement. He then directly attacked Death Shido, unmasking her as Sofia and revealing her true gender to the Buddyfight Club. Before Suzaku had a chance to punish Sofia, for breaking the unwritten rule of no girls being allowed in Buddyfight Club, Tasuku comes out of hiding to put Sofia into protective custody. However, Suzaku then captures Sofia and Gallows and forces Tasuku into a buddyfight to be held at the next gathering of the Buddyfight Club. Should Tasuku win, Sofia will be turned over to him, should Tasuku lose, Tasuku will have to surrender Jack. When Tasuku comes to the future to get Jack back in H Episode 33, Suzaku appears before a wounded Jack and Tasuku explaining that the reason he didn't repair Jack is because in this future, Star Dragon World doesn't exist and thus he lacks the technology to do it. He then explains that the reason why this is, is because his absence in the present caused Yamigedo to never be sealed again and evolve until he took over the planet with his minions, causing the ruin of Earth and the breaking down of the barriers between the worlds. During the Inverse Fiends Arc, it is revealed that Cord teamed up with Kyoya, gave Sofia a Star Dragon World Deck, and has been helping Kyoya watch the heroes as he feels Kyoya is the only being strong enough to destroy Yamigedo, however Kyoya`s plans only make Yamigedo even stronger as through an intense lightning attack, Cord remembers that he was the one who gave Dynamis the mission of stopping Yamigedo. He gave Dynamis all of the tools to make the Omni Lords in the present time as from battling Yamigedo, he gained Amnesia. He helped Gao and Tasuku time travel to the apocalyptic future where he joined Gaos deck, allowing for the Fuchigami`s ultimate power to be used. Once Yamigedo is destroyed, he flies off to enjoy the freedom of a future without Yamigedo. Gallery SuzakuConceptArt1.jpg|Concept Art SuzakuConceptArt2.jpg|Concept Art Variable Cord Crossnized.PNG|Variable Cord, with 5 Dragonarms Variable Cord Attacking.PNG|Variable attacking Sofia Sixth_Omni_Storm_Lord,_Variable_Cord_(Buddy).PNG|Variable Cord being called to the field Sixth omni lord.jpg|Preparing Variable Typhoon Suzaku Core Gadget.PNG|Omni Lord Emblem Suzaku in disguise.jpg|Suzaku, disguised. Suzaku Head Shot.jpg|Suzaku, normal outfit. www.png|Suzaku offering Tasuku, Sofia and Rouga an invitation each to the Buddyfight Club Raijin's fave moment.jpg|An enraged Tasuku punches Suzaku INV Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Catastrophe Cord.png|Variable Cord, Tasuku, and his Inverse doppelganger. CnAkW-EVYAEUPrw.jpg|Freaked-out Suzaku C8S8XV0UMAEHu0r.jpg|Variable Cord crossnized Trivia *In the English dub, he speaks with a southern accent when disguised as Suzaku. *Variable Cord is one of the few Buddy Monsters (along with El Quixote, Captain Answer, Burn Nova, and Miserea) whose SD Form actually does disguise his identity as a monster. Buddyfight Records Category:Buddy Character Category:Star Dragon World User Category:Male Character